Spending Time Together
by tehMimo
Summary: Rei is feeling upset because of having to cancel a date with Mariah. And what if Mariah comes unexceptly? NO PLOTS! Just 100% Romance! Kind of Mushy! And of course its Rei/Mariah!


Mimi: Hello! ^-^ This is my first EVER Mushy fic. Some of you may not like it, I kind of do. And I just rated it PG-13... for safe reasons. ^-^|| So please enjoy, AND DON'T FLAME. Okay, maybe if you want.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor its characters. And if I did, Rei and Mariah would be together in a second.  
  
Oh, and it may seem to look like a lemon, BUT IT AIN'T!!! Okay? That's why it's PG-13!  
  
**********  
  
It was a harsh rainy day. The skies were darkened by storm clouds. Rei sat in his apartment wondering what will he do today. It was raining for this whole weekend, and for an eighteen year old like Rei, it was just boring. Maybe he could meditate, but then the slashing sound from the rain coming down on the roof was bothering him.  
  
Rei laid on his couch, bored. Looking up at the ceiling wasn't so interesting either. He had to cancel a date with Mariah because of the storm, and Mariah lived all the way across town.  
  
Rei and Mariah have been dating for about two and a half years. And they've never been closer. Rei knew how to make Mariah happy, and for him, just Mariah being there was making him happy.  
  
Mariah lived on campus grounds of the university, while Rei lived far from the university. And Rei missed Mariah on the weekends. But this was no weekend, it was Christmas Holidays! And if the storms continued, then Rei wouldn't see Mariah for quite a while.  
  
While Rei was thinking of a way to see Mariah, someone ranged the doorbell. Rei got up and thought, 'Who would go anywhere in a weather like this!?' But Rei got up and went to answer, he lazily opened the front door, and there, wearing a pinkish coat(which was NOT water proof may I add) was fur around the collar was Mariah!  
  
Rei was surprised. He really hadn't suspected this at all. But before he could say anything at all, Mariah hugged him and said hi.  
  
"Mariah! Come! Get in, you're soaking!" And Rei pulled her in from the storm. Mariah laughed as Rei pushed her onto the couch. Mariah took off her coat, revealing a pink T-shirt and denim jeans. She was soaking wet, and her hair was wet too.  
  
Rei frowned and said, "Mariah! What are you doing here? And you're soaking!!! Go get changed!"  
  
Mariah was sad, "You don't want to see me? Were you excepting someone else?" And she stared at Rei, looking pitiful. Rei cringed. The voice meant that Mariah was on the verge of becoming all sappy and pitiful.  
  
Rei walked over to Mariah and planted a kiss on her, but held her in his arms and dragged her to the bathroom. With a sigh, "Mariah, get changed okay? I don't want you to get sick."  
  
**********  
  
Mariah smiled as she slid under the covers with Rei. Rei complained as Mariah cuddled beside him, only wearing an extra large white shirt. Rei didn't know, cause he thought Mariah had brought along her own clothes.  
  
Rei didn't want to complain, but he was too red in the face. "Mariah! Move!" Giggling, Mariah climbed on top of Rei and kissed Rei tenderly. Blushing madly, Rei moved out of the way and ran into the bathroom. Leaving a pissed Mariah behind.  
  
**********  
  
Rei looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He squinted. Rei and Mariah seriously never been that close before. It was usually a small kiss stop for them. Rei had given everything Mariah had asked for, which wasn't much at all, and had given her what he thought she would want. But now, this was something Rei couldn't do, or give.  
  
Now that Rei has missed something that Mariah wanted, no 'needed'. There was no way Mariah could forgive him for that. Mariah wasn't the kind of girl that lets go of something when she's got it.  
  
Mariah walked into the bathroom, seeing Rei still blushing and panting. Mariah stopped and looked down. "Sorry." She whispered, as she put her head down.  
  
**********  
  
Mariah wasn't mad! Or at least Rei thought. She cuddled next to him for the movie, 'Scream' which was scary beyond all reason. Mariah sat on the leather couch, her knee a little bent but laid silently on the couch. She was still wearing the extra big T-shirt, which was up to her knees. Rei was huddled on top of her, his arm around her neck, and placing his legs on top of hers. But he let go afterwards and smiled. Mariah was too scared to noticed, so Rei pulled her up and on top of him. She hugged him tight. "Rei! Couldn't you have picked a comedy movie instead?" Mariah whispered, scared.  
  
It was 10:00pm when the movie ended. Mariah got up and had to go back home. But for walking, it would take hours. Like say 5-10. And that's how Mariah got to Rei's apartment in the first place.  
  
"You really shouldn't leave." Rei said placing his head on top of hers. Mariah shook her head and said, "No, I'll go." Rei wrapped his arms around her. "I think not." He whispered in his ear as he kissed her.  
  
Finally, Mariah agreed and hugged Rei again. She could feel Rei's hands slide around her waist and tightened. They stayed like that for quite some time.  
  
**********  
  
The night was set. The stars were out, and the moon hang in the black sky, almost saying, "I'm the King of the World!!!"  
  
Rei fixed some herbal tea for them. As the clock ticked, 11:00pm seemed to close in. Mariah sat on the living room couch. Wrapped in a thick blanket, she watched 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'. Waiting for Rei to hurry up, her fear was getting the best of her.  
  
Rei came into the living room with two cups of herbal tea and some chocolate brownies, all balanced on a china plate.  
  
As he touched her shoulder, opening his mouth to ask her if she'd like anything in her tea. Mariah was a little bit on the jumpy side, causing Rei to almost spill the plate.  
  
"Rei! I'm so sorry!" Mariah cried as she set the plate on the coffee table. Rei smiled clumsily and asked her if she wanted anything in her tea, which she declined.  
  
The storm started to rain harder, and you could hear them crashing the roof(Rei's apartment is at the very top). Mariah cuddled beside Rei as they watched another scary movie. Mariah was biting her nails, as Rei ate the brownies and drank the herbal tea. "How can you just sit and eat through 'Signs'???" Mariah asked Rei as she grabbed his arm and held it to her heart. Rei blushed at Mariah's actions, as he could feel her heart beat. Smiling, Rei grabbed her and made contact with her lips.  
  
Mariah backed off after a few minutes and looked at him with her golden eyes. "What kind of answer was that?" Rei took both of her arms and put them on his shoulders. "One that I know you love." Was his simple answer, but caused Mariah to blush.  
  
Until the movie was over, all Mariah did was snuggle up to Rei, the movie was horrid to Mariah's eyes. But to Rei, they were nothing. As the movie ended, Mariah declared it was time to go to sleep. She offered to sleep on the couch, but Rei would not let her. And he actually took the liberty of taking her to his bed. ((I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! And it's not what you think!))  
  
**********  
  
As the night passed, Mariah slept wrapped in Rei's arms. Her head nested right under his chin and her arms roamed freely around his back.  
  
The wind outside was turning the rain into little drops of ice, and soon enough, it was snowing.  
  
**********  
  
Mimi: ^_____________^ Okay, like how was it? Do you think I should write a sequel? ^_~ I know I know, it sucked BIG TIME... -_- *sigh* back to the writing board with me...  
  
Rei: ^_~ I like the idea of me and Mariah, all alone, on the stormiest day of the year, with a huge bed and *get knocks by Mariah*  
  
Mariah: -_- save it hentai freak!  
  
Rei: ^^||  
  
Mimi: Hehe bye! 


End file.
